SpringTime
by darkness wasted
Summary: It's spring. Flowers are coming back and so are the animals. Will love bloom as well? SonAmy


**Author Rant**: OMG. I am slacking on ShadAmys and SonAmys. Wow. And no one told me? My goodness! I need to catch up! So far I have only serious fics. Bleck! Tell me next time I get too OOC with my stories. 0.o B/C I hate being serious and look! Serious fics! Ugh! Not that they're horrible but I miss my fluffiness!

* * *

**SpringTime  
Summary: **It's spring. Flowers are coming back and so are the animals. Will love bloom as well? SonAmy

* * *

Walking through a field of newly bloomed flowers, was Amy Rose. She was in the meadow alone and enjoyed it. She sat under a leafy green tree that kept her cool with shade. She looked up at the sky and breathed in the warm air that brushed passed her.

"I wish Sonic would come with me once in a while." Amy huffed and crossed her arms. Her shot temper began to kick in. She stood up and stomped her foot on the wet grass. She cried out, "He's always running away from me and never wants to hang out with me! Sonic! Where are you!"

"Er..I'm over here."

Amy gasped and looked up. Laying on a tree branch with one arm behind his back and the other waving was in fact Sonic. He laughed nervously and smiled at Amy. Amy blinked and thought for a second. _Should I hug him like I always do? No. He'd just run away. So...I guess I should walk away and act how he does when I'm around him. That'll show him._

"Oh. Hello, Sonic. Love to stay and chat but I better get going." Amy turned heel suddenly and walked off while swaying her hips. Perhaps trying to get a small amount of attention from the blue blur. Sonic scratched the back of his head and chuckled. He said, "Alright. Bye, Amy."

Amy stopped suddenly and her eyes widen. She placed a hand on her hip while the other one flipped her hair. She said, "Bye." She proceeded to walk off while swaying her hips. Sonic knew what she was doing and decided to perhaps have some fun. He said, "Hey, Amy? You should get that limp checked. Doesn't look good."

Amy's jaw dropped and she stopped walking. She turned and saw that she was already a few feet away from the tree. She could easily throw her hammer and knock him out of the tree but he'd run again and she didn't want that.

"I wasn't limping." Amy said while crossing her arms and huffing. Sonic jumped out of the tree and with a small amount of effort, made it to Amy's side in a second. He placed a hand on his chin and smirked.

"No. It looked like a limp. How's about I carry you home? Then again...you do need to practice using your hurt foot." Sonic shrugged and smiled. He placed his hands behind his back and walked behind Amy. Amy's eyes widen in an idea.

Amy suddenly fell to the floor and held her left leg. She looked up at Sonic and said, "It gave way from under me." She said while making her voice seem hurt. Sonic smiled and placed his arms under her. He lifted her up in his arms and sped off.

Amy smiled and thought to herself, _It's working. He's taking me home._

Sonic smiled and thought to himself, _I knew it. Let's see how far she'll go._

After a few minutes, Sonic reached the small cottage like home that stood right in front of a creek. He placed her on her feet and Amy, faking of course, fell over and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. She placed her face against his peach chest and smiled to herself.

Sonic hid a warm laugh and placed both arms around her to _support_ her. He looked down at her and said, "Where are your keys?" Amy dug into her pocket, while still holding Sonic, and pulled out a set of silver keys that rang in the light breeze.

Sonic took them, while holding Amy up with one arm, and unlocked the door. He finally lifted her up all the way bridal style and walked in. Amy pretened to yawn and nuzzle against his chest. Sonic smirked and rolled his eyes. He walked her upstairs and found her room. It was easy. It's the only door that was hot pink.

Sonic carried Amy over to her bad and tried to place her in it. He couldn't unlock her arms from around his neck. He groaned and knew he had to play along. He sat on the bed with her on his lap. He kept both arms wrapped around her wasit.

He placed his face on her hair and thought, _This is actually...pretty nice. Not as bad as I thought it would be._

Amy smiled and made sure Sonic didn't notice that she was awake from her fake nap. She looked up at him and noticed he had his eyes closed and his head on hers. She blushed and smiled at him. She gasped when she saw that he noticed her looking up at him.

"Please don't leave, Sonic." Amy frowned. This time meaning it. Sonic blinked a few times and was about to speak when she suddenly started speaking again. "I just wanted to get closer to you but you always run away from me. What's wrong? Do you really hate me? Do you really find m that annoying? Am I that bad?"

Sonic was amased. He blinked twice and said, "You're great. Nothing's wrong with you." Amy frowned and said to that, "Then why do you run?"

"I was born to run. I don't stay in one place too long, Ames. You should've known that by now. I didn't mean to hurt you." Sonic hugged her close to his chest and Amy smiled. She nuzzled against his chest and sighed. She looked up at Sonic and noticed his eyes were closed again.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" He looked at her and saw that he'd been caught again. He dropped one ear and said, "Err...yeah I'm fine. Sorry. It's just that..."

"Yeah?"

Sonic twitched for a seond and looked around the room. He sighed and finaly surprised Amy. He lifted her face towards his and he planted a long kiss on her lips. Her eyes widen but she returned it without hesitation. Sonic took in account where they were so he didn't even try to deepen it. Amy did that for him to his astonishment.

Sonic broke it and sighed. Amy frowned and said, "What's wrong?" Sonic smiled and shrugged. He picked her up and placef her on the bed then laid next to her. He placed both arms behind his head and looked at her celing. Amy frowned and kept her distance. That changed when Sonic placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his chest.

She gladly placed her head on his chest and sighed. Sonic played with her quills and heard soft snoring. He raised an eyebrow and trned to Amy. She was really taking a nap on him this kissed her head and stayed on the bed with her.

He thought to himself, _Spring is starting off perfectly._

* * *

**My mushy and fluffy has returned! Thank you for reading!m Want a ShadAmy version of this?**


End file.
